Menagerie of Birds
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: After the war, Harry decided to leave Britain to start a bird of prey sanctuary in California. He didn't go alone, Fawkes and Buckbeak left with him. Very soon the park became so famous that Harry became a well known name in the Zoological world. Could this Science Fair he was invited to participate in in New York possibly change his rather lonely existence?
1. The boy who loves birds

**Yay, as I'm into Marvel films and fanfiction at the moment, I decided to write a Harry Potter/Avengers fanfic. I'm just giving this a go, so please dont flame on me. Also, I have made some slight changes after the reviews I got, so please re read again if it isn't too much trouble.**

* * *

><p>"Gerroff' Buckbeak, otherwise you won't be getting any dead ferret for tea!" Buckbeak regarded his young charge with greedy Amber eyes, letting the tied up Ferret go grudgingly. The stormy grey Hippogriff's eyes glinted when he saw tired looking Harry bumbling over with a wreath of Ferret carcasses chucked over one shoulder and a bucket of water dangling from one arm.<p>

Harry dropped the bucket next to him and gave the great beast a gracious bow. Buckbeak acknowledge the bow with a bow of his own, his tail tossing at the same time. Even though Buckbeak allowed Harry to approach, Harry enjoyed the ceremony. It reminded him of that first care of magical creatures' lesson, all those years ago.

"This will be it for the day. I need a break." Harry threw a Ferret over to Buckbeak, who caught it with his hooked beak and swallowed it down whole. He released a disgusting belch soon after. Harry wrinkled his nose in amused disgust.

"At least Fawkes has table manners, even though you are both equally high maintenance." As if on que, a great crimson bird glided out, seemingly from nowhere, and perched itself daintily onto the black haired boys shoulder.

"Oh, you're here are you?" Harry sighed and bent over to pick up a sponge from out of the bucket of water. The liquid was lukewarm; meant to cool the large Hippogriff on this hot day.

Harry himself had diminished his clothing to nothing but his working trousers and wellies. His long, shiny black hair was tied back in a low ponytail with quite a few strands now loose. The sun was still high in the sky even though it was late afternoon.

"I know it was a good idea to move to California, but I didn't expect the summers to reach this heat." Harry stood up straight after wringing the sponge out, gently slapping it onto the stormy back of the great beast. "I bet you find this temperature positively balmy, don't you Fawkes?"

The Phoenix gave Harry an affectionate nibble on a few of his hair strands. Fawkes then opened his beak and begun to trill an eerie call that sounded like a summer melody on a flute. Harry listened whilst he bathed Buckbeak.

It was so warm out that sweat was glistening over Harry's sinewy muscles, his chest rising and falling almost in tune with the note changes to Fawkes's song. After many long days of working, Harry kept fit and healthy, although he could never gain much more body weight. Harry was still small, even for the age of twenty two. Standing at five foot eight, Harry wasn't particularly short, but he wasn't that tall either. Harry was fine with it though. As long as he contained the strength to be a perch for many birds, it was all good.

"I thought Luna was looking after you!" Harry stated to the Phoenix, who just fixed him with a ruby stare. "She will only be here for another day before she leaves for the Far East. Don't you want to annoy her instead?"

Fawkes trilled loudly. It was more of a resounding screech, and then finally leaving Harry to his work. Fawkes flew off silently to Merlin knew where.

"That's one annoyance out of the way!" Harry stated under his breath. Buckbeak must have heard because he bopped Harry over the head with a large grey wing, causing even more hair to leave the tired boy's hair tie.

"Every ones against me today!"

Harry continued to slather cool water all over the Hippogriff right until the sun began to set. The blue sky was turning orange with fiery light and the sea glistened in the distance.

Hedwig's Owl and Raptor menagerie was situated close to the sea with two hundred and fifty acres of land which was home to many species of flesh eating bird which included normal species along with a select few magical ones.

It is a charity based organisation that receives donations from the public both Muggle and Magical. The menagerie is open to the public during the week from ten till five each day. Entrance is free but donations are appreciated, especially when Harry Organises shows.

When the park opened suddenly five years prior on the edge of town, many people were sceptical, thinking it would only be a small aviary holding a limited number of birds. The public would be in for a shock when they saw the size of the park and the number of birds that were not even tied up.

The birds were mostly left to their own devices, and allowed free range. They stayed in the park mostly, but one bird was often not found in the same place twice, unless it was their favourite resting spot.

The Muggles didn't know that the birds were all very intelligent. But the Wizards and Witches did.

Owls would watch with their Amber and yellow eyes from the branches of dark trees. Eagles would swoop in close to visitor's heads and Hawks would occasionally land on unsuspecting tourists. People often left with stories of Owl's nibbling fingers and Eagles of massive size swiping cheeks with their vast wings.

The park became all the rage in California within a short year.

Of course Harry was ecstatic. The park got so popular that Harry had to hire extra hands to manage the birds, shop and tea room. All the workers were magical folk of course. There was a restricted section to the park.

The 'Restricted section' as Harry called it with a giggle, was home to the magical creatures. To the Muggles it was the section where sick birds where housed and contained the section of the park meant for breeding and incubating eggs.

In truth it was that, but only magical visitors were allowed here.

Harry arrived in California, on the outskirts of Malibu after the war in Britain. He arrived with Luna, who agreed to help him start out before she went on the quest for the Crumple Horned Snorcack. Two creatures came with Harry and Luna; Fawkes and Buckbeak.

Fawkes had approached Harry during the rebuilding of Hogwarts. His ruby eyes stared into Harry's wounded emeralds, seeing a hollowness resounding there. The sadness and grief could be seen in the face of the teen and Fawkes, in his own way, told Harry that he would stick with him for the rest of his life.

It was soon after that harry discovered a wounded Buckbeak. The Hippogriff was actually laying amongst the pumpkin patch next to Hagrid's hut, harbouring a torn wing. Harry approached with Fawkes sat on his shoulder. The boy bowed and was allowed near.

Ever since, Buckbeak was affectionate towards the boy. It was then that Harry wanted to get away and start something new.

Ever since he first set eyes on his beautiful snowy Owl, Hedwig, Harry held a love for birds, especially meat eating birds. He decided he wanted to open a Raptor sanctuary. His passion burned slow during his Hogwarts years, but the incoming freedom that followed after the dark lord's death kindled that fire, and Harry had to open the park.

He named it Hedwig's Owl and Raptor menagerie in honour of his wonderful Snowy Owl, whom he misses dearly to this day.

Soon, Harry made a habit of calling all his new family members after the souls that were lost during the war.

Harry accumulated many species of Owls, including Fred the mischievous burrowing Owl. A bold Hawk he called Tonks and a steppe Eagle with deep, dark black feathers he called Sirius. He rescued a Hobby from a trap before he left the United Kingdom. It was a scraggly bird whom couldn't be anyone other than Lupin.

His family just grew and grew until Harry was called in to handle a problem with a Thunder bird terrorising a town settlement within the Rocky Mountains.

Harry laid a trap with Luna's help and waited patiently for three weeks until it appeared. There was a bleating goat within its ginormous grasp and it was flying low to the tree line. It resembled a massive Corvid of some kind.

Harry only just managed to subdue it with a magical lasso. He approached tentatively and slowly. It was by far the biggest bird Harry had ever seen and easily matched in size to the Hungarian Horntail back in fourth year.

Harry bonded with it and took the newly dubbed 'Moody' home to the Sanctuary.

It was a bird that could speak, but only a little. Moody agreed with Harry that he wouldn't terrorize people on the Malibu coastline as long as he was supplied a stock of free roaming goats to hunt.

Now the people believed that the area was subject to more storms than ever before. What they didn't know was that what they actually heard was the booming wing claps of Moody as he flew overhead.

As the park grew, Harry became famous for not only being 'the boy who lived' but also 'an Ornithological prodigy' in the Zoological world, both magical and non- magical.

"I'm famous for being something other than 'The chosen one' Harry gleefully told Luna one evening with tears glistening over his bright green eyes.

"That should do it!" Harry left his memories and ceased bathing Buckbeak, deciding to call it a day. He was so tired and his muscles were now really sore. It was a Friday so the park wouldn't be open during the weekend.

Harry threw the sponge into the bucket, which released a gloopy sounding splash. Harry checked the time on the battered watch he received on his 17th birthday, deeming it past closing time.

Harry whipped his Holly and Phoenix feather wand from his trousers and levitated the bucket towards a storage shed. He really couldn't be bothered to carry it manually.

"See you later Buckbeak." Harry stroked the beautiful steely feathers on the beats crown before he left for his house at the front of the park.

Once he arrived he noticed that Luna was levitating a bag onto her range rover. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a neat plait and her moony eyes looked focussed for once. She had a piece of parchment levitated off to the side of her face so that she could work and read at the same time.

"What's going on Luna? I thought you weren't leaving until Sunday?"

Luna turned around, the parchment rolling up by itself. "Oh Harry," the girl cats her pale blue eyes, regarding Harry with her aeriated voice. "I just got news, the expedition for the Vampiric Snaggletooth has been moved forward by a day. I need to leave for the portkey now."

"I see," Harry was sued to Luna leaving at the drop of a hat. She was only around for about a quarter of the year, maybe even less. When she was here Harry didn't feel so lonely.

"Don't feel so blue Harry, there will be a chance for you to make friends very soon. Besides, I will come back in a months' time."

Harry smiled, marvelling at the perceptiveness of the girl. Certainly, it was lonely when harry lived in that large house on his own with No-one but Fawkes and a few Owls for company. They were a presence, but they didn't quite manage to have a conversation with Harry yet.

"I hope you will look after yourself better this time. Actually socialise for once, maybe get a girlfriend," Harry stared with a questioning glance, "or boyfriend." Luna giggled.

Harry blanched. His birds were his life now, he didn't know how to talk to people outside of work. Harry became notoriously shy ever since the war. He withdrew into himself and wouldn't let anyone in except his closest friends. Harry was now constantly nervy, expecting death eater attacks to start up once again with him on the frontline once again.

"Hey, I do try, you know I do…" Harry trailed off.

Luna regarded Harry with her moon like eyes. Harry missed the tint of worry hiding within her eyes. "You will," she gave Harry a hug, comforting him in a way Harry always craves. "You are the most courageous person I know. I'm sure you can handle anything that is thrown your way." She let him go and then circled round to the driver's side of the Jeep.

She hoisted herself inside, turned on the ignition and allowed the window to roll down for her final goodbyes.

"Oh and, don't disregard your mail for today. It's a golden opportunity." There it was, Luna Lovegood's famous cryptic messages, freshly imparted from her bizarre brain.

Harry's nose crinkled in confusion before Luna gave him a final wave and left.

Harry already felt the loneliness creep in.

* * *

><p>"You have been cordially invited to a science convention in New York." Harry read out loud, his audience being Fawkes and two of his rescued Owls, Fred and Fergus.<p>

Harry read for a bit, his eyes widening after each passage read. "Shows, autographs!" Harry was turning pale. This convention ranged from animals to Rocket engineering. Everything was to be featured at this massive event.

"Heck, they want me to do a bird demonstration." Harry reached over and picked up a bit of juicy steak for his birds to nibble on. Fergus, a spotted owl, immediately hopped over and stole a nice fat strip before retreating back to his hiding place amongst the rafters.

"Guess I better say yes, they seem eager to enlist. Luna would be happy." Fawkes trilled in agreement.

"Never any autographs though." Harry mumbled to himself, remembering Colin Creevy and his ridiculous camera.

Harry read through the paper again before sighing and taking it over to his desk. He picked up his laptop and brought it over to the sofa. "I have to email the organisers."

Fawkes glided over and perched himself on the edge of the sofa arm, watching Harry open the laptop and enter a few letters for the password. After Luna changing his screensaver and mucking around before it had a password, Harry wouldn't take any chances again.

Time ticked by before Harry entered his reply. He sent the email on its way. He then checked a few other emails before he shut the computer down and closed the screen.

"I'm so ready for bed now." Fawkes simply trilled in agreement.

* * *

><p>Three days later Harry woke up to find that the organisers for the science event in New York had replied back. It was simply an email that explained how delighted they were that Harry could attend. They also sent the event roster via a digital PDF, which Harry opened up to find out where he was situated.<p>

He was sat up in bed, the covers covering his legs and his back resting against the headboard. Fawkes was sat right next to him on top of the covers, watching the laptop screen as Harry manoeuvred through his emails.

The event would last for a whole week. "I have close the park for a week. I'll have to ask Moody to watch everyone for me while I'm gone."

That's the good thing about this park. You can leave the birds to their own devices.

"I want you to come with me Fawkes, as well as Buckbeak. I'll have to transfigure him again." Fawkes trilled his joy. He always wanted to go where Harry went.

Harry went back to reading through the events list. "I have to do a single show each day in the morning. Forty minutes long for showing and ten minutes for questions and answers. The magic happens in the arena. Sounds fun!" Harry said sarcastically. Couldn't they find open sky for him and his birds? Hopefully there wouldn't be a roof.

"You can choose some birds for me!" Harry turned to the crimson Phoenix, who was preening himself currently. "Choose two Owls and another Raptor." Harry scratched Fawkes's golden crest feathers to get his attention, "Well behaved ones." Harry couldn't stress the 'well behaved' enough. Fawkes nodded his head.

Harry read once again. "I see that Tony Stark is opening the event." Harry wasn't at all surprised. The man was dominating the television, internet and other media. "At least the man has a handsome face." Fawkes pecked Harry on the nose once. "Ow, Okay I get it!" Harry rubbed his nose, his eyes stinging. "Well, I'm sure the man wouldn't be so cocky if he wasn't a major engineering genius and a looker."

Fawkes simply appeared to glare at Harry. Harry supposed the bird was rather possessive of his master.

"What are you, my dad?" Fawkes replied by biting him on the ear this time.

"OWCH!"

Fawkes looked rather smug when Harry looked at him again.

"Meanie!" Harry muttered.

**I will create a list of birds with their names and species for the next chapter. Also, the creature Luna is hunting for is totally made up by me. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. New York

**I'm very happy to see so many of you supporting this story. thank you all soooo much. Due to some very helpful reviews I made some slight changes to the fIrst chapter. Nothing too drastic I assure you. Please enjoy this chapter. **

Currently, Harry had uncomfortably sat his arse on a plane, whose airfare was supplied by the event organiser, who then received it from the sponsor.

"I should have known the sponsor was Tony effing Stark AKA Iron Man!" Harry was swirling his orange drink around in the wine glass as if he was drinking wine and not orange juice, cursing under his breath.

Harry found it amazing. Once he arrived at the airport in Los Angeles, there were a couple of men there, sent to help him with his birds. They helped him unload them from the back of his Jeep, only to find they were not contained.

The men had started to complain, saying how there was going to be a catastrophe and that the birds wouldn't be able to fly on the aeroplane if Harry didn't sort out cages of any kind.

"I won't allow my birds to be stuffed into cages only to sit inside a grotty old storage compartment for hours. The sound of the engines alone will drive them crazy." Harry had complained with his selection of birds watching from their perches inside the Jeep.

"You will have to allow a bird to use you as a perch whilst I check my bags in." Harry then batted his dark eyelashes, his pretty green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Pretty please, I promise they won't be a bother, and I'm sure we can make arrangements to suit everyone's taste."

After that, each man, albeit very grudgingly, allowed a bird or two to be carried into the very open, public airport where everyone stared with wide eyes. One of the men, a younger man called Aron, had an Owl situated on each shoulder. He actually looked ecstatic to be able to come in close contact with the Barn Owl and Scops Owl.

Lily, the Barn Owl, sat and watched with her dark eyes, observing the throngs of people all around her whilst Colin, the Scops Owl hooted in excitement.

The other man, an older gentleman called Derik, had to walk with the gigantic Eagle Sirius, who was clinging to his arm with firm feet. The massive Steppe eagle kept close watch on the very nervous man. It was as if Sirius didn't trust the man's ability to keep his arm held up and level.

Harry had walked ahead with a transfigured Buckbeak sitting on his shoulder in the guise of an Osprey with the same startling, stormy grey feathers. Harry was wheeling his baggage on the cart towards the baggage drop off area. Fawkes was perched on the handlebar, preening his stark crimson plumage.

Luckily, the girl at the counter explained how the sponsor knew about Harry and his birds and had booked the whole of first class to himself and his birds. Aron and Derik would also be accompanying him on the aeroplane and within New York.

"Who on earth is paying for all of this?" Harry had to ask as he collected his boarding pass.

"Tony Stark sir!" The girl said with barely contained excitement in her voice. "I myself will be making my way to New York. I'm excited for the talk on transgenic animals. I will have make sure to see you too." The girl gave Harry a wink and stroked Fawkes's golden crest. He trilled with happiness.

Harry said goodbye to the girl with a happy smile on his face and returned to Aron and Derik.

The two men were happy to board the plane and deposit their feathered charges. Carrying them through duty free and onto the boarding docks was an experience they wouldn't ever forget.

"This is what happens when airfare is paid for in advance. I cannot take the Wizard methods of transportation." Harry thought to himself as he sipped on the last mouthful of orange juice. "At least this is far more comfortable, huh Buckbeak?"

Buckbeak was perched on the chair back with his head under his wing. He opened one amber eye when he was spoken too. He went back to sleep again.

"Still sulking?" Harry chuckled. He knew Buckbeak wasn't overly fond on the transfiguration process, but he always came around after a day or two. He was a proud creature, but would do anything for his master. He does owe him after all.

"You look magnificent in both forms, you have nothing to fear over." Buckbeak simply ignored Harry and carried on pretending to be asleep.

"It's just because I need you here." Harry thought to himself. "I'm a selfish person really."

The boy started to twiddle with a lock of black hair whilst he bit his bottom lip as he sunk into the memories of his past. How Hagrid cried his understanding, knowing that Buckbeak wanting to go with Harry rather than him. Fawkes lamenting the deaths after the battle with his eerily beautiful song. The cries of grief for loved ones lost. The cheers after the death of Voldemort. The undeserving pats on the back. The hugs from his friends who he misses even now.

Fawkes nibbled Harry on the ear when he saw the haunted look on his young charges face. Harry stepped away from his memories before he could dive too far in. The memories always washed over like a spring tide if he wasn't careful. Harry felt like an anchor in a bay when he allowed the memories to consume him.

"Thanks Fawkes!" Harry laid a slightly trembling hand over his soft wing feathers. "I'm alright, really!"

Fawkes threw him a disbelieving stare but clicked his beak all the same. The bird was too smart for his own good. Smarter than Hedwig even.

"I have been meaning to ask," Aron started, when he came in to sit next to Harry, "how you trained your birds to do whatever you asked them. Why don't we need leather guards when carrying them?"

"They are simply very well trained." Harry told the curious young man. The guy couldn't stop asking Harry questions all through the flight. Harry wouldn't tell him that when birds spent a certain amount of time around a wizard they seem to get smarter and learn to understand some human speech. Anyway, Fawkes conversed with them Harry's wishes, especially to birds who were not as smart as Wizards Owls. Normal Owls are rather clumsy.

Aron could tell that Harry was withholding information but he didn't press the boy. Everyone was entitled to secrets; but only little ones. Big ones really needed to be said aloud before they are allowed to fester.

"Are you going to be watching my shows?" Harry simply asked to get the boy's curiosity to focus on something else. Aron must have been around twenty. Harry had learnt that Derik was his uncle and Aron was on work experience for university. The boy was taking Behavioural Pharmacology at New York University and had begged his Uncle to get him a place helping out at the biggest science event in America.

"Oh yes! I will be your dog's body, helping you all your needs, as well as the birds. They will be great for behavioural studies."

Harry had to blink with an incredulous smile when Aron said he was the dog's body. This guy really wasn't bothered about anything it seemed.

"Glad to hear it Aron." Harry smiled. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, look at that!" Harry had to crane his neck to be able to see the tops of the huge skyscrapers.<p>

Harry's jaw was hanging from its hinge when he saw the hotel, located in the ritzy area next to Central Park. The hotel was something Harry would never readily afford to stay at, even with his Potter and Black inheritances. Harry unconsciously fiddled with the Black family ring that adorned his finger.

"This is where all the scientists invited to the expo are staying." Derik explained with Sirius eying the man from Harry's arm this time. The man felt a little more comfortable with Fawkes instead.

Buckbeak sat on Harrys shoulder, not allowing anyone other than Harry or Luna to handle him.

"C'mon, we will get you checked in and on your way to the expo. There is an introductory party being held before the event opens." Aron explained as he stroked Lily under her chin. "Mr Stark wants to meet everyone."

"Uh huh." Harry swallowed. He didn't like the thought of meeting strangers he had never met before. Harry bit his bottom lip, the nerves beginning to swell deep within his belly.

"Will I be able to take Fawkes with me? To the party?"

Derik gave Harry a very dark look. His grey eyes boring into Harry as if he was asking a stupid and unreasonable question. The look reminded Harry of the old Potions master…

"Please!" Harry begged, his belly felt like it was holding a new potion concoction that was poisonous. "I don't want to do it on my own!" Harry cursed his inability to be an adult. When did his Gryffindor bravery fly away from him?

Derik raised one eyebrow, regarding Harry as if he was a child needing to be mollycoddled. "Fine," the man huffed, "but don't blame me if you end up getting thrown out!"

"Thanks!" Harry meant it.

They entered the opulent Hotel. The foyer was done out in marvellous cream marble with expensive furniture adorning the space. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the front desk was a beautiful mahogany desk of massive girth. It was so shiny that Harry could see his reflection, staring back at him. He looked worried.

The man behind the desk raised his eyebrows when he saw the trio of men walking nearer, all with magnificent birds perched all over them. Many people within the hotel were watching the unlikely patrons.

Soon enough the key was handed over and Harry was escorted towards his room. That was where Aron and Derik left him. They would be back to collect him for the party later.

"Dress accordingly!" Derik snapped impatiently to Harry as he and his nephew left the nervous boy and his birds.

Harry tipped the porter for his help with the bags. Once the door closed, Harry immediately fell onto the lovely chaise long and plonked an arm over his eyes.

"I'm never going to survive this!" Harry groaned.

* * *

><p>After three hours, Harry deemed himself ready to meet Aron and Derik. After a nice hot bath; where he soaked himself for a full hour in the hopes it would calm him, Harry dressed in his very best suit. It wasn't the most expensive suit going, but it was smart and trendy. It was a gift from Ron and Hermione just before he left for the states. It was charmed to never tear, as Fawkes was often seen perched on his shoulder or arm.<p>

The suit was a dark, midnight blue that shone slightly when the light caught it. He wore a plain white shirt underneath an Azure blue waistcoat. He didn't wear a tie; Harry hated them and felt that they were restricting his airflow. They reminded him too much of Nagini.

"I'm ready if you are!" Harry said to Fawkes. The bird looked as cool as a cucumber. The weight of the evening did nothing to get his feathers all aflutter.

"Look after them Buckbeak. We shall be back as soon as I can escape."

Buckbeak nuzzled Harry's cheek in answer. He would watch them well for his master.

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder as the door was opened. Harry had made sure to collect his key card, Wallet and Phone before leaving."

Harry met Derik in the foyer. He smiled when he saw Harry, evidently relieved to see that the bird fanatic actually made an effort to present himself nicely. Derik had to admit that Harry was quite a catch.

"Where is Aron?" Harry asked whilst Fawkes played with a lock of Harry's tied up hair. Harry learnt that his hair wasn't so difficult to maintain with the weight of longer hair. As long as he tied it back, it wasn't a problem.

"Can't make it." Was the simplified answer. That was all Harry was going to get. He sighed. Aron made him feel much calmer than the stoic Derik and his dark looks.

"Luckily, the party is being held here, in the function hall. There will be limited paparazzi, so hopefully that won't grate on your courage too much!"

Harry felt a stab of irritation from that remark. Harry was very brave; he was just shy. There was a difference. Harry didn't comment though.

"I will just ask Fawkes to peck them if I get badgered too much!" Was Harry's answer. Derik actually chuckled. 'Seems the guy actually has a sense of humour.' Harry thought.

"I will stay with you for the beginning of the evening, just so that you get settled. It's up to you how long you stay for, but you may not leave before I do."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving early." Harry crossed his fingers behind his back.

They walked to the entrance of the function room. There were already lots of people mingling around, walking in and out with Champaign glasses in their hands and chattering away noisily. It was an atmosphere Harry hated.

"Evening sirs, would you like a drink?" A man wearing a cream uniform asked as soon as the duo and Phoenix entered. The man eyed Fawkes curiously.

"No thank you!" Harry said. He was about to take a step before he had a thought. "Actually, is there anywhere I can get Fawkes here a bite to eat?"

"Certainly sir, there is a buffet table further in."

"Thank you!" Harry made a beeline for the table. Hopefully Fawkes would deter people with his fearsome looks. He did resemble something between a Peacock, a sea eagle and a vulture. His bright yellow eyes seemed to pierce the soul of any who looked at him, and his ashen beak was sharp; like a dagger.

It had the opposite effect.

Soon enough Harry was swarmed by admiring scientists. They all wanted to marvel at the unusual beauty of the bird never seen before by Non- magical folk. They didn't know that Fawkes was a Phoenix.

Harry had to explain that Fawkes was an unusual breed of Eagle found in Saudi Arabia. He is a one in a thousand breed of Eagle born with red feathers; a genetic mutation if you will! Harry was incredulous to see that people actually bought that. 'These guys are scientists, shouldn't they at least suspect?'

Just like Derik said, the press came over to give Harry a brief interview, stating who he was and what he was doing for the fair. They took a couple of photographs before moving on to the next person. Harry felt he would melt on the spot due to his nerves.

About an hour in Derik deemed Harry to be okay and left him. Harry didn't want the man to go but he was too proud to state that fact in front of milling people.

Harry felt like he was thrown into the deep end. How was he going to survive the evening?

"Are you okay hun?" A voice said to Harry's immediate left.

He spun to see a tall young woman standing next to a large blonde man. The man held a regal pose and regarded Harry with kind blue eyes. He then turned them toward Fawkes and his mouth went agape.

Harry didn't miss the stare. This man knew something. Was he a Wizard?

"Oh, yeah, it's just so stuffy in here." Harry raised his arm. It was the arm Fawkes was sat on. He turned it back so that it caused Fawkes to start beating his majestic wings to keep his balance. Harry enjoyed the cool breeze it emitted.

"Here, follow us." The woman grasped the man's arm and led him away. Harry decided to follow. Harry was glad to note that she led him outside where there was barely anyone lingering about.

The woman stopped near a marble banister that overlooked the garden pagoda at the back of the hotel. Their where white garden chairs and tables littered here and there. She took a seat at the table with the blonde man. Harry thought he recognised him.

"Please take a seat with us!" The woman politely gestured to a chair.

Harry looked at Fawkes and shrugged his shoulder. He pulled up a chair and sat with the couple. He felt two pairs of eyes boring into him.

"My name is Jane, Jane Foster. I'm an astrophysicist." She held out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it, not wanting to be rude to the kind woman.

"It's nice to meet you Jane. My name is Harry. I guess you could say in an Ornithologist, although I only like to care for my family." Fawkes took that opportune moment to fly off into the darkness of the garden. "If they would stick around more!" Harry mumbled.

Jane chuckled. Her bright brown eyes glinted in the low light, the amusement clear there. She ceased her small bout of laughter. "I would like to introduce Thor."

Thor didn't say anything. Harry was beginning to feel really nervous now. The man had immensely expressive blue eyes that drilled holes into Harry's head. Harry wouldn't say anything until he did.

Jane seemed to suspect something was off. She looked from Harry to Thor, her eyes curious. "What's wrong?"

"You are a Seidr!" It was said matter of fact, as if he was relaying the weather.

"Sorry, a what?" Harry swallowed.

Thor shook his head, "I mean you use magic. Why else would you be in the company of a Phoenix?"

Harry stood up so fast his chair toppled to the ground. Jane relinquished a small startled shriek at the fast movement.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. He noticed that people were watching other than Thor and Jane, so he sat down, the butterflies in his belly having a fiesta.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, whispering.

"Because my brother can use magic. I once noticed him reading a book on mythical and magical creatures belonging to multiple realms. The Phoenix is considered one of the rarest there is. I only got a sneak peak at a passage but it is said that there are only very few left in any realm."

"I see." Harry went quiet, considering. He didn't really look into it much. He read a book left in Dumbledore's office all about caring for a Phoenix. Harry suspected it was written by the man himself; but even with the old man's wisdom there was nothing about the Phoenix's history. 'The man really was full of secrets.'

"I could also feel traces of your magic," Thor whispered to the black haired youth. "Anyone from Asgard can."

'Asgard, Asgard…' "Wait, you are one of the Avengers!" Harry stated out loud, finally recognising the man.

Thor actually started to heartily laugh. "Haha, I was actually beginning to wonder when you would recognise me young Harry."

"I see now. No wonder you knew what I was." Harry thought for a bit, his thinking zip wiring through the nerve connections within his brain. "So that means your brother is Loki, the man who orchestrated the alien attack on New York!"

Suddenly Thors countenance went slightly dark. "Yes, it was most unfortunate!"

Harry nodded, not wanting to say anything else on the matter. He could tell that Loki was a grey area for the handsome blonde man.

Harry spent much of the evening talking to Jane and Thor. It was rather late by the time Fawkes returned. Jane and Thor decided to call it a night and bid Harry goodbye. Harry waved them off, hoping to speak to them again.

"Those guys actually fill me with a little confidence!" Harry stroked the birds golden crown adoringly. Harry then yawned widely before regarding his watch. It was past twelve already. "I think I may return to the room, I am super tired."

Fawkes nipped Harry affectionately on his nose, agreeing with his charge.

"After all, I bet the room is a mess." Fawkes flapped his wings a couple of times.

Harry had only just managed to raise himself up from the chair before someone was standing next to him. Harry looked to see a face he did recognise.

"Tony Stark!"

"Evening beautiful!"

'Beautiful?'

"It took me a while to find you; after all, I have to introduce myself to every scientist participating in this miraculous event. It is a shame that the most beautiful patron here was stolen away from my sights before I could meet them."

Harry could hear his pulse booming within his ears. This man was too forward for Harry's tastes. Stark was peering into Harry's eyes with his own inquisitive brown ones. They were a stable, mocha brown with flecks of ashen grey dotted around the pupil.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't come to greet the sponsor of this great event sooner." 'Great Harry, he is obviously flirting with me and all I can go on about is this event.'

"That's absolutely okay with me babe. As long I get to meet you in the end!" he took a step closer, somehow ignoring Fawkes, who was watching the man with a menacing look in his eye. Harry gave Fawkes a stern look. Don't do anything, I can handle it!

Fawkes decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. He opened his wings and glided over to the banister, still watching his master just in case he needed rescuing.

Suddenly Harry felt an arm circle around his waist, pulling the now really nervous young man close to this apparent stranger.

"Is there something you are trying to tell me?" 'Play is cool Harry, play it cool!'

Harry could feel the man's warm breath, tickling his ear. "The only thing I want to tell you is, welcome to New York. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Suddenly, Harry didn't feel so close to the man anymore. Stark let him go and took a step back. "I will be anticipating your bird show Mr Potter." With that the man turned and left. He picked up a glass of Champaign from the waiter at the door before he disappeared from sight.

Harry felt Fawkes regain his place on his shoulder. The new weight almost threw him off balance in his frozen stupor. Harry swallowed before he too, turned and left. He just wanted to get back to his room quickly.

As Harry marched through the party he could feel the eyes of Stark follow him across the room, even though he appeared to be talking to someone else.

Once Harry made it back to his room he was thankfully met with a strangely clean room. His other birds were fast asleep when he and Fawkes entered.

"I'm going straight to bed." Harry stated, sounding like a groaning zombie.

Harry quickly changed into his sleepwear and dived under the covers of the massive king sized bed.

Harry allowed the events of the evening to stew within his brain. There was Thor, the Norse God of thunder who knew what he and Fawkes were. He met Jane, the friendly Astrophysicist and Muggle who was dating Thor. And then there was Tony Stark; the confident, arrogant engineer who is also known as Iron Man and also a member of the Avengers. The man didn't know what personal space was and appeared fascinated with Harry, a young man who wasn't really a scientist.

The question Harry really wanted to know was; how did the man know who he was without him saying?

**I have to confess. I actually went to a talk on transgenic animals during the Cheltenham Science fair back in my sixth form years. I was absolutely shite at biology and started to nod off during the talk. The room was dark and stuffy with two men conversing with each other. I thought we would see glow in the dark mice, but oh well.**

**Here are the birds so far:**

**Fawkes- Phoenix **

**Buckbeak- Hippogriff (Disguised as an Osprey)**

**Lily- barn Owl**

**Sirius- Steppe eagle**

**Colin- White faced Scops owl**

**Remus- Hobby**

**Moody- Thunder bird**

**Also, I had to google courses at New York University, so I'm not sure if the course Aron takes is legit. I'm sure any Americans who read this story may be able to clarify? I live in the UK and have no idea about American universities. I don't even take a science course where I am.**

**Sorry about the OC's, I promise they won't be in this story too much (unless you like them).**


	3. Stark makes one hell of an entrance

**Wow, three chapters in three days. I'm doing really good (for me). I am so happy with the attention this story has gotten. Thank you everyone who has followed and favoured this story.**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to Buckbeak pecking his nose and flapping his massive grey wings. His eyes slowly fluttered open; Buckbeak simply gnawing gently at first, until he decided that Harry was taking far too long waking up. Buckbeak gave Harry a sharp nip right on the bridge of his nose<p>

Harry shot up with a start, caressing his throbbing nose with a couple of fingers. "That probably left a mark!" Harry mumbled darkly, his eyes watching a very smug looking Osprey.

"I presume you wish for me to get ready. Okay, I will divulge my precious sleeping time to make way for your own impatience." Buckbeak shrieked his triumph.

Harry, very slowly pulled the comfortable cotton covers away from his lithe body and yawned wide, stretching his arms above his head. He felt the sockets make a satisfactory pop as they adjusted. Harry yawned shallowly once done and actually stepped out from the massive bed.

Ignoring a complaining Buckbeak, Harry made his way into the bathroom so that he could shower, relieve himself and brush his teeth.

Harry showered for about ten minutes before he left for the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still dripping wet, Harry reached for a secondary towel hanging next to the large marble basin and attempted to dry his long black locks.

Harry didn't like to use a hair dryer. It was an item used by girls and also it made his hair dry out and become even messier than usual. He simply towelled the worst of the water out and then brushed the tangles out before allowing it to dry naturally.

Harry wiped the condensation from the surface of the mirror so that he could see his face. Harry looked the same as always, bright and perky. Harry was always optimistic; his birds always giving him a reason to wake up in the morning each and every day.

Harry's Forest green eyes seemed to sparkle in the artificial light of the bathroom, and his black locks shined with iridescent blue. His face wasn't pale; he managed to attain a slight brown tan from his time working outside in the sunshine with the birds. The tan and black hair made Harry look rather exotic for a British born citizen.

Harry rummaged through his wash bag for a new pair of contact lenses. He expertly placed them onto the surface of his eyes with practiced hands and then reached for his toothpaste and toothbrush.

Harry spent a further half an hour, prepping for his first official day at the science expo. He dressed in his bird handling gear; which included a dark green tank top, sturdy dark brown work trousers, and black shin high boots. He then looped a heavy duty belt around his trousers, which would contain small little morsels he would give to his birds as a reward for their work. He would need to get in touch with Derik about procuring some before the show.

"It's early now, but I need to get to the site of the expo so that we can prepare." Harry played with Colin's silky smooth ear tufts. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Harry immediately opened it to see Derik and Aron stood there.

"Ready to go?" Aron sounded rather excited, more excited than Harry was feeling.

"Um, I guess…"

"Cheer up, it will be fine. You did choose this after all." Derik pulled a phone out when it started to buzz. He took a moment to punch in some letters before he spoke again. "We have an hour to sort out anything you need before you need to be there. Your show starts at 11 sharp!"

"Okay," Harry started to stroke Colin to calm himself. The owl released a low rasping noise, sensing the young man's discomfort.

"I will need transport able to carry all of these guys, along with plenty of good quality meat, some fur, items they can carry in their beaks and claws; something like dog toys, bells and sticks. Oh and also, I need a combustible baton along with paraffin, matches and a fire extinguisher."

Derik's eyes rose when Harry said he needed a baton that could combust and paraffin. He didn't say anything though, he simply nodded and got on the phone. He walked down the corridor some ways whilst Aron reached out to give Colin a stroke over his prim grey feathers. His Orange, lamp like eyes closing shut in bliss.

"Organising a circus showing are you." Aron giggled, although Harry didn't miss the genuine curiosity within his voice.

"I always make sure the audience leaves with some amazing memories. How do you think my park got so popular?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Aron shrugged with a smile on his face. "I will look forward to seeing it. Actually, if you need any help...?"

Harry nodded, glad for any extra hands. "Of course, would it be alright if you help out in the show? I will need someone to stand on the other side of the arena to meet incoming birds, and to send them off on cue. The owls especially, they sometimes get a little confused." Colin then nipped Harry on the ear, screeching at the remark.

"Ow, it is the truth." Harry huffed, rubbing his ear. He had to get used to being bitten every day, numerous times a day. Sometimes the bites drew blood, so Harry constantly carried around a small first aid kit containing plasters, Savalon, bandages and tape. This kit he kept tied to his belt.

Along with the compartment bag which keeps the birds meat scraps, which includes a cooling charm and scent blocker, along with Hagrid's gift of the silver- green Mokeskin pouch which housed an extension charm and contained Harry's wand, the mirror shard (a sentimental piece he never let go of. He keeps it in a tough leather cloth) the snitch he caught in first year, two moving photographs containing the members of the old and new Order of the Phoenix and a tiny journal he writes in every now and then which contains lists of the birds he rescues. The bag was attached by a strong silver chain that looped around the belt.

After the war, Harry decided to get a necklace made. The pendant was white gold and fashioned into the symbol of the deathly hallows. It is attached to a stunning platinum chain and is always on show. It is there to serve as a reminder to Harry, a reminder to never forget what happened five years ago.

"I would be glad to." Aron smiled, his contagious excitement seeping into Harry.

After the interesting party last night, and being the subject of a flirtatious rich man's obsessions, Harry really needed all the confidence he could get. The crowd would surely be five times larger than usual.

* * *

><p>Harry was welcomed to the sight of a massive park built into central park by the lake. There were boulevards lined with many different species of trees and magnificent flower gardens and fountains. About three, dome shaped arenas took up most of the park space, along with a few smaller buildings dotted about here and there.<p>

It was half seven in the morning, and the sun was already shining and there was much activity to be found here. The opening ceremony would happen at half eight and carry on until ten. There would be the opening speech by the sponsor, Tony Stark, a couple of bands/singers playing, a small parade with performers and then it would actually start.

Harry could only stay for the opening speech, until he had to leave to help set up and settle his birds. They were a nuisance when left for too long in a strange and exciting place. Luckily Fawkes would watch them this time. It was decided that Buckbeak would accompany Harry, along with a nuisance of a bird called Colin.

When Harry dropped the birds off backstage in the open field he would be performing within, the bird wouldn't stop screeching and flapping his wings. Harry, albeit reluctantly, allowed the bird to join he and Buckbeak as he walked to the opening ceremony with Derik.

So Harry found himself with an Osprey on his arm, watching the White faced Scops owl with poorly detained mirth in his yellow eyes.

Colin kept hopping around Harry's shoulders and onto his head every now and then. Harry had to keep a small brush within his utility bag. Harry felt a little bit like a pack mule, and constantly had to dive in and sort out his hair. Soon enough Harry forbid Colin from jumping onto his head.

Derik bypassed a massive queue of people lining up for seats within the dome, their tickets flashing in the sun, and brought Harry around to the VIP section. Immediately Harry saw Jane and Thor there, about to enter.

"Jane, Thor!" Harry shouted, catching their attention as he came closer.

The duo turned and smiled when they saw Harry covered in birds. "I see you have different friends with you today!" Thor observed with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," Harry had to catch Colin before he jumped onto the man. "This is Colin," he held the wriggling bird with two hands, "and this is Buckbeak." Luckily Buckbeak manoeuvred himself so that he was perched on Harry's shoulder, all so he could contain the excitable bird. _'Why did I agree to bring this nuisance?'_

Jane moved forwards, she stood in front of Colin, her face brimming with excitement. "He is soo adorable! May I…?" The woman held her hand out.

Harry was only too glad to bestow the excitable owl onto the woman. Colin flapped over to Jane's waiting arm where she began to coo and stroke the small, fluffy owl.

"It is nice to see you again so soon Harry." Jane said once she gave Colin a little attention.

"And you. This is all nerve wracking enough, even with a few friends coming along with me. I don't know what I would do without them here."

"You will be fine. At least you don't have to sit in a stuffy old room giving lectures in front of a projector. It's nowhere near as exciting as showcasing birds out in the open air."

"Thanks. It's definitely nicer to be out in the fresh air. I never much enjoyed sitting at a desk studying things you cannot interact with." It took Harry a moment before he realised how rude he just sounded. "Um… not that Astrophysics isn't interesting or anything. I have learnt a little about space, the stars and planets and extra-terrestrial forces. I just wasn't that adept at it."

"I see." Jane pondered, the left side of her lip quirked up slightly. "There is more to it than simply space and its forces. Have you ever wondered about other worlds, different to ours but also similar?"

Harry felt a skip of his heart. He was immediately reminded of the veil, and Sirius leaving him during his time of need. Of that other side belonging to those who have died. It was a world Harry was close to entering.

"No, never." Harry looked down, his eyes betraying a vortex of strange emotions that Jane had to wonder about. The young man looked terribly sad for a moment before he gave Jane a big smile. It was more of a grimace, a mask. Jane didn't want to push it.

"I do wonder sometimes…" Harry started, Buckbeak staring at him, "If there was to be magic, aliens and geniuses creating amazing feats of technology sharing the world with normal people, who is to say there aren't other wonders waiting out there for us to discover."

"You would be immensely surprised, Young Harry. Thou seem to be a man with an open mind and keen heart." Thor said it so sincerely Harry could feel heat spreading over his cheeks. Before he could begin to splutter a reply they were allowed to enter the arena.

Harry was about to go to reclaim Colin, but he was too quick and decided to flutter onto Thor, who looked at the owl with surprise for a fleeting moment. Harry was about to apologise, but Thor waved him off saying that it was fine.

Derik told Harry that he could sit anywhere as he was VIP, so Harry asked Jane if he could join them. He needed to sit at the edge though, so that he could make a quick and quiet escape as he needed to leave early to prepare his morning showing.

Jane eagerly nodded her confirmation and grasped Harry's hand in her own. The notion was purely platonic, but it made Harry blush. He then remembered the fact she was dating Thor, so he didn't want to look the man in the eye, just in case he turned out to be the jealous type.

Jane quickly procured seats for all of them. They were near the front of the actual stage. It was a humungous stage which reminded Harry of the Quidditch world cup arena, only slightly smaller. The dome held rows of seats that curved around the inside in a semi-circle with the stage at the front, also curved.

"Here, a seat on the end for you Harry. It's too bad you can't stick around for too long."

Jane sat down in the chair to the Right of Harry. Thor went further in, Colin still perched on his muscled shoulder. He was using his forefinger to create shapes in the air, the owl following the movements as if mesmerised. The man then turned his head, his blonde locks sweeping across his face for an instance as his eyes alighted on a man sat on his own.

"Friend Bruce, it's good to see you here!" Thor boomed, causing the man to jump in his seat. He looked up in confusion before his face alighted with recognition. A smile graced his face.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" He asked. His eyebrow then quirked, seeing the owl.

"I am here with Jane. Eric and Darcy are elsewhere but I'm sure they will be along soon. How dos fare?"

"Very well, thank you. Mr. Stark has been awfully kind to me and allowed for me to continue my research within the tower."

"That is good." Thor smiled.

Colin began to screech his indignation about being ignored. Harry really thought that the bird was a massive nuisance. Why did Fawkes choose him?

Thor turned then to give the Owl attention, but Harry had already reached out to grab the bird before he made an exhibition of himself. "I'm so sorry about him Thor, the owl is a drastic nuisance!"

Thor simply laughed and gave the bird one last part between his ear tufts. "It is fine friend Harry."

"Harry, Harry Potter?" Bruce suddenly said. Harry turned to the man, a question in his head. The man had a sort of sheepish look about him, his voice softly spoken, but with a kindness about him all the same. What did this man know?

"Mr. Stark has spoken to me about you. A talented young bird expert with a Bird of prey sanctuary close to his home in Malibu. He was really excited when he came back to the tower last night."

"You what? You live with Stark?" Harry sounded incredulous. Buckbeak gave him a long stare. "Why would he talk about me?"

Bruce gave him an amused stare, as if Harry just asked something a little silly. "I think that when Mr. Stark saw your picture and videos on the internet…" Bruce started to giggle like a small schoolboy, "I think he may have developed a small crush on you."

Harry blanched. He sat back down, the sudden motion causing both birds to fly off his shoulder. They both flew up and fluttered for a second before they alighted on Jane and Thor respectively.

"I guess that explains his behaviour last night!" Harry whispered mostly to himself. Thor heard him however with his God like hearing.

"I don't recall you seeing him last night. You spent most of the evening with Lady Jane and I!"

"I met him after you left. He was a little…" Harry could feel the burn of a blush dusting his cheeks. He really didn't want to finish.

"Was he a little, overzealous? Touchy feely and invading your personal space?" Bruce asked with a flat voice.

Harry looked up and nodded, his emerald eyes wide. The blush on his cheeks made the green colour stand out like a tree within a poppy field.

"Honestly, that Tony." Bruce shook his head a couple of times, his dark grey hair swaying with the motion. "I didn't realise his sights extended to the male sex. That man never fails to surprise me!"

"Why would the man have a crush on me? We never met beforehand, and…and…"

"You didn't know?" Bruce eyed Harry curiously. "He went to your park a month ago, to scout, so to speak. I think he wanted to see you in action before he asked the organisers to email you. He is a sucker for a pretty face."

"The things you know," was all Harry would say before there was a loud bang, followed by the raucous cheering of the crowd. It reminded Harry of a murder of crows; the noise was phenomenal.

"I'm sure friend Tony will want to make an extraordinary performance." Thor mused.

"More like over the top," laughed Bruce.

Indeed, there were fireworks, there were dancers and there where jets flying overhead. Suddenly something was dropping out of the sky over the edge of the open dome roof. It was the same size of a man and coloured mostly in red.

It dropped in at the speed of a bullet before flying around the perimeter. Soon enough Harry could hear the jet propelled hands and boots and then iron Man dropped onto the stage with a resounding clang of metal.

The cheers where wild. Harry could see Bruce shaking his head at the show of bravado, obviously used to it.

'_This is the man who has a crush on me.' _Harry could only stare at the amazing suit. It was something a wizard still living in the dark ages could never comprehend ever in a million years. How behind Harry's world was.

Iron Man raised his hands up to the sky and walked around the stage a little, his bravado causing the crowd to scream.

"This is a massive boost to his ego," Jane observed.

Buckbeak and Colin jumped back onto Harry, the sounds of the crowd disrupting them. Colin had thinned his body out in the strange fashion of White faced Scops owls. Harry patted him, trying to calm him down. Buckbeak was made of sterner stuff, being a Hippogriff. Even as an Osprey that didn't change. Harry moved Colin to his lap, stroking his wings.

Iron Man walked to the edge of the stage where a round design was built into the floor. Mechanical arms suddenly came out and began to dismantle the suit from his body. Piece by red and gold piece, the arms took parts away, leaving the man behind the suit, standing there in a smart cloth suit. Once the face plate; the last remaining piece, was removed, Tony Stark released a million dollar smile onto the crowd.

"A smile that would make the girls swoon like flowers in the wind." Bruce said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's mockery of the man.

Stark turned on the stage, coming close to the VIP seats. His glittering brown eyes noticed his friends sat there and he decided to give them a little wave. He waved until he noticed Harry sat there with a distressed owl sat on his lap.

Harry looked up to see Stark give him a cheeky wink before he moved to the other side of the stage.

Harry blushed, but then decided he couldn't stay there. Colin wasn't calming down at all.

Harry tugged on Jane's sleeve to get her attention. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave. Colin is greatly distressed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose we can see you later?" Jane asked with worry written on her face.

"I would love that. Can you give my regards to Thor and Bruce? They seem a little wrapped up with their friend!"

Jane looked over to see the two men watching Stark with laughter on their faces. Jane suspected that Bruce was still mocking Stark good naturedly. "Of course. See you later."

Harry waved goodbye, taking his birds with him. Derik followed. Harry didn't even realise where the man had been the whole time. Apparently he was always there, watching.

Once they vacated the building, Derik spoke. "It seems it was a bad idea bringing your birds with you."

Harry gave the man a dark look, not liking the way the man spoke to him. "Mistakes can happen to the best of us." Harry then walked off, leaving the man to follow in Harry's irritated wake.

**I hope for Harry to get even more attention from Tony in the next chapter. prepare for an out of this world bird show, (hopefully I can make it interesting), Harry will have some tricks up his wizarding sleeve;)**


	4. The show alights

**The feedback has been amazing for this story, I sincerely thank you all. I'm sorry this came out later than I wanted it too. I'm not going to say much as I have to sit on a chair without a back and now I have an aching back from sitting here typing all of this. I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After Tony had delivered his awe inspiring speech and swayed the crowd with his endearing charm only Tony Stark could impart, he couldn't contain the impulse to find his little Mockingbird.<p>

He delivered the opening speech with all the grandeur and showmanship the massive audience deserved. He had noticed a few of his friends watching near the front of the stage. Bruce looked amused and Thor seemed caught up in the crowd.

Once Tony landed he noticed his Mockingbird sat there, talking to one of his birds. The shorter beauty looked up to meet Tony's flirty wink that would make anyone, man or woman swoon. Tony then looked away for but a moment and then when he turned back, Harry was gone.

Tony felt a little disappointed for a moment, causing his speech to pause for a fleeting heartbeat. No one appeared to notice, for the genius simply continued on bravely, albeit with a slightly bummed heart.

_'I will look for him as soon as I finish up here!'_ Tony told himself with resolution.

And look for him he did. Once he had finished up on the stage he moved off against some of the organiser's protests. They kept flapping about, saying Tony needed to close off the opening ceremony, but Tony totally ignored them. When he had his mind set on something he was more stubborn than spoiled kid at his own birthday party; and Tony did resemble a child, albeit a grown up one.

Tony knew exactly where he would find his beautiful raven. Tony knew the full ins and outs of this event, including every single researcher and professor attending, what they studied and when their shows and lectures would be held.

Tony especially made it a point to know where his Raven would be at all times at the park. Was he a stalker? Yes. Did he believe he was a stalker? No.

Tony Stark tried his damned best to get his own way all the time.

All Tony wished for at the moment was to get to know that young Raven on a personal bases. He wants to know everything about him, birds and all.

Tony was shocked at himself when he saw a picture of a young man running a bird park close to Malibu. Tony, being a man that found the schematics and inner workings of artificial, inanimate objects more interesting and engaging than soft and squishy biological things, (unless he could get into their pants), Tony didn't expect to be so drawn to going to this bird park.

It was all because he wanted to check out the owner.

Harry Potter is a very ordinary name, but it belonged to a not very ordinary looking person. Even from the pictures, the young man held a certain air about him that draws a curious person in. That air of experienced maturity, as if much of the world had been seen by those piercing green eyes. It was a look Tony recognised within himself and the rest of his rag tag team of Avengers.

Tony felt the inclination to research. He needed to know, so the first thing he did was go to the park to check it out first hand.

Luckily he managed to slip away from pepper for an afternoon when he was meant to be overlooking a load of papers pertaining to the Science expo, and arrived at the park wearing a blue tank top, shorts that went down to his knees and his trademark dark sunglasses.

It was a scorching hot day and the sun was beating down mercilessly, although it wasn't hot enough to prevent Tony from checking the place out.

To say the least, he was surprised by what he saw there. Birds, birds everywhere and not at all tied up to posts and shut within cages. It rather unsettled the Billionaire engineer who never had any contact with anything living other than the easy women he brought home for a night of no strings attached fun.

Owls flittered around the numerous groves of trees, Hawks and Eagles soared in the sky and the bravest birds actually settled onto visitors' shoulders.

A bird ended up settling on Tony's shoulder, which made him jump about a foot in the air. It startled him enough to nearly call a suit to him. The bird only just managed to flap away again before it ended up on the ground with Tony's jostling movement.

Once settled he noticed a bird with yellow eyes and a cobalt grey body, watching him from a fence post. Tony started muttering to the bird, telling the creature he would send it to the nearest taxidermy shop so that it could be mounted on a silver stand in some rich guys (not Tony's) house.

The bird simply shrieked at him and sent Tony on his way.

It was then unfortunate that Happy wondered into the park searching for the wayward engineer on Pepper's behalf. Happy tugged Tony away just as the man bought a coffee from a stall, ignoring the excited chatter of the other visitors at the sight of the 'man behind the armour' in their close vicinity.

It took all of Tony's charm to allow Happy to let him see this bird show. The man simply gave him a stern look, then a defeated sigh and allowed the man to take a look; although they were leaving as soon as it finished.

And so they ended up watching the whole thing; which lasted around forty minutes. Truth be told, Tony spent more time watching Harry rather than the birds. Tony couldn't tell Happy much about the birds after all because he was daydreaming about the young man for the whole time it took for Happy to take him to SI.

Tony hoped Harry would email back to the organisers and attend the expo. When it did come back as an affirmative yes, Tony went straight to his personal bar in Stark tower and opened an expensive bottle of Liquor. He shared with happiness with a visiting Clint and Natasha, who had their brows raised for half of the evening. They couldn't get over the man's excited chatter.

As the evening wore on the man just got increasingly drunk; luckily Bruce had wondered into the penthouse after hours in the lab looking worn out. He didn't want to put up with Tony's tirade so he put him to bed rather easily, much to Clint and Natasha's relief.

And here Tony was now, walking towards the stage of the parks open arena. There was a stage, the stands and a hut for electrical equipment and nothing else, except everything natural the park had to offer. There were large trees both deciduous and non-deciduous, a pond with a grassy embankment and a stream that led to the main lake within the parks centre.

* * *

><p>The main thing was that there was plenty of open sky to allow the birds free reign.<p>

Harry was tending to Lily when he noticed a man wearing dark shades making his way over with his hands behind his back and a lax gait to his walking.

Harry immediately noticed Tony Stark wondering over with a cheeky smile on his face.

"It is very nice to see you again Mr. Stark," Harry decided to sound polite for the man, despite all he had heard from Bruce earlier. "Can I venture a guess as to why you are here now and not at the opening ceremony?"

"I was wondering about the apparent disappearance of one of the VIP's. I noticed an empty seat and lack of birds, which was wrong as I saw an occupant in that seat possibly three seconds earlier. I wanted to make sure everything was fine." Tony walked over to Harry, his eyes watching the bird Harry was holding warily.

Harry, not being one to miss the expressions and hidden feelings of those around him, saw that wariness in the man's face. He grinned.

"I had to tend to one of my birds. Colin was getting increasingly upset, so I had to leave."

"Colin? That bird there?" Tony pointed to Lily.

Harry begun to laugh, making Tony feel sort off uncomfortable. He didn't like people laughing at him.

"Aw, don't make that pouty face," Harry smiled, giving Lily a comforting stroke. "I am sorry, but this is Lily, a female barn owl."

Tony continued to make a pouting face, his eyelashes fluttering adoringly at Harry, "I can't say I'm an expert on things that breathe."

"It's okay. Owls are notoriously hard to sex. That is Colin, over there with Aron." Harry pointed over to Colin, who appeared to be giving Aron the giggles.

"Oh right, I recognise him now. From the stage." Tony nodded.

"Would you like to meet them?" Harry asked this carefully, although he couldn't help but laugh quietly when he saw Tony go slightly pale in the face.

"Uh, sure. Although I will hold you responsible for my dry cleaning bill if I get any mess on this suit."

Harry simply nodded and waved Tony in closer. Harry held Lily up higher on his arm. "Raise your arm, yes like that."

Harry could see the man eying the owl as if he was a frightened kitten. "Actually, it may be a good idea to take that suit jacket off first. Their claws are rather sharp and I don't want to be responsible for a replacement jacket."

Tony smiled at that, it was a lecherous grin that made Harry start. "Oh, trying to get me to strip off, how bold. Usually I get Spangles urging me to get the suit on."

"Just do it," Harry huffed.

Tony didn't notice Harry whispering into Lily's ear. Once Tony deposited the jacket onto a chair he turned to see an Owl already flying at him. The man unleashed a rather unmanly shriek when the Owl landed on his forearm and batted him with one strong wing.

Tony then promptly began to shake the owl on his arm, although the Owl simply flapped her wings, stopping the motion when she hovered over it for a second before alighting again.

"Calm yourself, she is one of my most friendly birds. A mature lady she is."

"Hah, keep talking posh like that in your British accent, it makes me feel good despite talons here." Tony glared at Lily. She screeched at the man as if she were scolding a toddler.

"You can stroke her feathers you know," harry walked over and stood close to Tony, "she won't bite."

"How can you know that? It's a mindless animal. They are unpredictable and don't listen to you. In my experience anything with a pulse has the necessity to answer back and betray you. Solid, non- living objects are far more reliable and don't run out on you. If they do, you can fix them easily. You can-"

"Do you always waffle when nervous?" The raven haired man cut Tony's babble off. Harry could deduce the man had the tenacity to talk a marathon of words when his face was pale and his pulse racing. His arm was stretched out as far as it could go as if Lily were a giant leech.

"What do I do now?" Tony asked like a sheepish school boy, ignoring Harry's previous question.

Harry had to contain his mirth with great effort, otherwise he would have blatantly rolled his eyes at the billionaire. "I told you, give her a stroke. She likes to be stroked along her wings, following the feathers down."

Tony actually obliged Harry's words by actually complying, and begun to stroke Lily's feathers gingerly. Once he noticed how well behaved Lily was being he visibly calmed down and seemed to throw all the tension away. He actually smiled after a short time.

"See! I told you so. Petting those soft feathers is one of the best feelings ever!" Harry smiled innocently.

Harry didn't notice the look on Tony's face. The brunette man's face was painted by a sly smirk. Lilly decided to glide over to a pretty beech tree and sit within the shade for a while.

"I assume you haven't tasted the finer delicacies of earth's pleasures then?"

Harry raised one eyebrow, "do I have to answer that question?" Harry could catch the man's drift. He wasn't naïve at all. Living within a cruel, judgemental world of magical folk didn't keep Harry safe from the taboo subjects in life. He just had the knack of avoiding it now.

"No, but I would certainly and happily spend my time trying to find out what it is that rubs you up the right way."

"I have to set up, thank you for your time Mr. Stark." Harry dismissed the man and walked across the wooden planks of the stage towards his other birds and Aron. Aron gave him a wave as he neared.

Tony smiled, amazed at the young man's bravery and nonchalance within the presence of a celebrity and super hero such as himself. "Please," Tony started after Harry, "call me Tony."

Harry turned, giving him a small smile. "Alright, Tony," he held an arm out, allowing Fawkes to perch onto it. "You may call me Harry."

* * *

><p>The time passed Harry by and the time finally came for the first event. It wasn't until just before Tony left stating he was going to watch along with Bruce that this was going to be filmed as a live event.<p>

Harry's mouth dropped when he learnt he was going to be on television and he could feel his pulse speed up and his nerve kick-start an aching belly.

"You look a little green Harry, are you alright?" Aron asked with worry in his voice.

"No, I think I may faint from all this pressure," Harry decided not to lie. He felt awful; he really wanted to go home right at that moment and play with his birds in the relative quiet of the park on a Saturday.

"It will be fine!" Aron stated. "They only film the first shows for TV," he said offhandedly as he looked out over the crowd of gathering spectators.

Harry followed his gaze and saw a huge crowd. It was far larger than usual and even then Harry always felt a little nervy during the first ten minutes until he sunk into the joy of showcasing his birds.

Fawkes trilled in his ear and then nuzzled his cheek. Harry reached up to stroke the Phoenix's crest. "I will be fine, I'm sure!"

Aron nodded.

"Now, I need you to walk towards the other side of the crowd, near to that small grove of beech trees. Take Colin with you, he seems rather attached. Have you got the pack of furred meat? You will need that for a reward."

"Yes, I have it," Aron patted the satchel Harry provided him with earlier. "I also have the walkie talkie, just in case of an emergency."

"Good."

Derik came over, speaking into another walkie talkie. Once he reached the two boys he dismissed whoever was on the other side. "You will need to wear this Bluetooth and speaker." Derik handed the piece of technology over to Harry. Harry immediately clipped it over his ear. "Everything is ready and the camera crew are ready for the 11 o clock start. Good luck!"

Harry took a deep breath then took a peek at his watch.

"Ready Fawkes?" The great red bird cast his iridescent ruby eyes into Harry's emeralds. He trilled in excitement.

"Sing for me!"

Fawkes took off into the bright light and begun to sing a haunting melody. The noise wasn't particularly loud, but it quieted the crowd and seemed to cast a spell over those watching. He glided overhead on silent and vast red wings that glittered like fire in the sun.

It was a song totally different to the lament after the death of Dumbledore. It was a happier, sprightlier tune which still held a haunting undertone. It was a layered song that could be interpreted in many different ways.

Harry emerged from the edge of the stage and walked out into the centre. Harry whistled, calling Fawkes over.

Fawkes ceased the song and glided over and alighted onto his arm.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, to this overly elaborate show and telling of some of the world's most beautiful birds." Harry started feeling the nerves stewing within his belly. He didn't falter though, he kept calm and composed, knowing that it would be a shame to muck it all up because he felt a little nervous.

His voice carried through the park via the speaker attached to his Bluetooth. There were speakers attached to some of the trees and near the stage, so his voice echoed from everywhere.

"I would like to introduce a few of my very dear friends to you all. I would like to caution you about some of my companions here. Don't touch, be quiet and don't be scared." Harry made a whispering gesture towards the audience, lowering his voice only slightly. "They smell fear."

Harry was glad to get quite a bit of laughter from the crowd. It boosted his confidence and allowed Harry a sigh of relief.

Fawkes fluttered away and landed out of view. However, he was replaced by lily. She flew out from the direction of the Beech tree grove and glided over the heads of the crowd. People turned their heads a half second too late when they felt the wind as she passed.

Lily landed on Harry's arm and received a tidbit of meat. "Let me introduce you to my little lady, Lily. Can anyone identify her species?" It didn't take long from someone near the head of the crowd to shout out 'Barn Owl.'

"Indeed, Lily is commonly known as a Barn Owl. Her Latin name is Tyto alba and they range all over the world, including Britain, the Americas, Australasia, Asia and Africa. Basically her kind live on every continent except Antarctica."

Harry gave her a little stroke and then he left again. Harry had silently signed for her to join Aron. She glided back over the heads of the crowd on silent wings.

"Owls of every kind are benefitted within their hunting strategies because of their adapted silent flight. This silent form of hunting is integral, for they primarily hunt by listening out for prey. I imagine it would be difficult for any owl to hunt with the noise of wind rushing past their heads."

* * *

><p>Tony watched from his place amongst the excited crowd. Of course he found decent seats right at the head of the throng of spectators. Bruce, Jane and Thor had turned up to watch and joined Tony. Thor had given him a friendly pat on the back, which nearly caused tony to face plant the ground because of the God's strength, as he spoke of the man of irons spectacular appearance.<p>

Tony grinned and started to explain about his encounter with Harry and his birds when he heard an angelic sound.

Tony watched as Harry waltzed onto the stage, his lithe body waving like a willow in the wind. Tony was mesmerised by Harry and his explanations. Tony admired the young man's knowledge, even though it wasn't really useful for anything he found interest in. He just liked to listen to his voice.

He watched as he handled his birds with expert care and attention. He was amazed at their loyalty to him. It was as if they were far more intelligent than even dogs. They flew where Harry seemed to incline his head towards. They flew to him immediately when he held his arm out, and they pecked at the meat daintily when Harry offered it to them.

"Buckbeak is a brilliant example of an Osprey, a bird that typically nests within the Scottish highlands during the breeding season and returns to West Africa once the chicks have been safely reared. They also range-"

Tony watched Harry handle Buckbeak whilst he sported a soppy grin on his face. Bruce had to click his fingers in front of his face when his eyes dimmed over; although he was still wearing the sunglasses.

"You will begin drooling next." Bruce admonished the engineer.

Harry carried on, ignoring Tony and the crowd only when he wasn't asking them a question. He had the crowd in the palm of his hands; he was almost as talented as Tony in that aspect.

"Colin is a White faced scops Owl, and he is a little rascal." Colin was hopping around Aron, nibbling ears and hooting in delight.

"Colin is a nervous little Rascal," Tony mumbled. Jane threw him an annoyed look.

Harry continued on for the next half an hour before he had shown off all his birds, including Sirius, the beautiful dark Steppe eagle that left the crowd awed at his muscled mass of feather and strength.

"Steppe eagles can grow a wingspan of up to seven feet. That is longer than the typical human." Harry raised his arm skyward. Sirius followed and flew up high. He circled around, watching with his amazing charcoal eyes.

Harry threw a nice sized amount of meat into the air. The crowd awed as the eagle swooped down and caught the hunk of meat in mid-air. The eagle even began to tear at the flesh mid-flight.

"I wonder how he managed to cram all that meat into that tiny little satchel." Tony wondered out loud.

Bruce couldn't really answer him, for he was wondering about that too. Thor didn't seem bothered, for he knew that the young Seidr likely held his own array of tricks.

By the end the crowd were beginning to question the whereabouts of the great Crimson bird that many had never seen before.

Tony watched as Harry turned away from the crowd. He walked back to the edge of the stage so that he could pick up some kind of stick. He walked back out to the middle section of the stage, brandishing the stick.

There was silence all around as the crowd held their breaths, wondering what was coming next.

"Please don't try stuff like this at home kids!" Harry said half serious, half amused.

Harry reached into his satchel and brought something out. Tony watched as Harry lit the stick up. On both ends.

The crowd gasped and awed as Harry begun to twirl the stick of fire around as if he had practiced this show all his life. The fire resembled a Catherine wheel as if spun and danced in the sunlight. Harry began to whistle a tune as he worked.

Tony noticed Fawkes swoop in from nowhere. Harry threw the baton up just as Fawkes was coming in close. Fawkes caught it within his obsidian talons and flew up and out, twirling as he went. All eyes followed the streak of fire that shot across the sky like a sluggish comet.

Fawkes trilled his song once more as the fire glowed with orange heat. His feathers actually sparkled in the light of the fire. It was an effect that was both unexpected and welcome. It was one of the most beautiful sights Tony had ever seen. It was more beautiful than the sight of the most gorgeous naked girl he had ever seduced into his bed, more beautiful than the iron suits designs and more beautiful than the sight of a defeated Loki disappearing with Thor after a hard won battle.

Fawkes suddenly dropped the Baton right over Harry, who then caught it once again.

Tony almost missed what Harry was about to do, but he didn't.

The raven haired boy held the fire level with his face, pointed towards the sky, and let loose a massive flamethrower.

The thing that was the most amazing of all was the fact that without any prompting of any kind, Fawkes burst through the fire stream, his feathers actually catching alight.

Fawkes resembled a living, breathing fireball. The energy and beauty awed the crowd. Even those that worried for the bird's safety seemed transfixed.

In about two seconds the fire extinguished itself on the surface of Fawkes's red plumage. It left like a river over rock and left trails of sparkling flames within the wake of air.

Fawkes gave out one last trill before landing back on Harrys arm. Harry raised the other arm and called Buckbeak over. All three actually bowed to the crowd. The bow was deep and sort of mystical.

"How did he train his birds to do all of that?" Bruce had to speak out over the claps of the crowd.

Tony was transfixed; absolutely bewitched. _'Harry, you are one of the most surprising young men I have ever encountered.' _Fiery, beautiful and kind, Harry was a man Tony desperately wanted to get to know better.

For now though, in a most unusual manner, he clapped along with the crowd for someone other than himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't mind the switched point of views. I thought it was the best way to go. I only included a little information about the birds so that you guys werent overloaded with info. I hope I didn't bore you.<strong>


	5. Afterparty

"Please come along to the tower for our own personal celebration." Tony asked Harry right after the end of the Science event.

"Excuse me?" Harry thought he had misheard. Surely _the _great Tony Stark, engineer extraordinaire, inventor genius, hero of Manhattan and illustrious member of the Avengers hadn't just asked him to join him for post drinks and congratulations in person.

Tony gave Harry a sly look. "You heard me plainly. I want you to come with me back to the tower so that we can celebrate the end of this miraculous event. I'm sure Bruce would be pleased to see you there."

Harry swallowed. He felt as if he had been put on the spot yet again.

After his first show, Tony approached him, talking fast and complimenting him about his showmanship and knowledge. "Almost as good as myself." Was Tony's exact words. Harry had exasperatedly rolled his eyes at that.

He tried to placate him, stating that it was all in a day's work and that working in any specific field one was bound to become knowledgeable in it after a time. "You should know that Mr Stark!"

"Please, call me Tony!"

That was the story of how Harry came to call Mr Stark by his given name. It didn't explain how it came to Harry entering Stark tower five days later with an insistent inventor. Tony didn't even see Harry since after that first show, he just went off and was never seen by his eyes again.

The young wizard didn't even see Tony during Jane's talk on Astrophysics (which was actually far more interesting than Harry's previous lessons on Astronomy. It broached real life physics and natural workings over the wishy- washy nonsense that involved planets aligning and how peoples paths are influenced by the planets movements), as well as Bruce's talk on Nuclear physics. Here the calmly spoken man was in his prime and spoke in a language Harry couldn't follow. Unlike Jane's talk which reminded him of Hermione lovingly relaying her findings from her beloved books, Bruce was serious and took on the air of a university lecturer preparing his students for their finals. Harry suspected that the elusive man was around somewhere.

But then he had just popped up all of a sudden. Harry didn't even go to the closing ceremony. He just wanted to go home; he even had a flight scheduled early the next morning. Derik and Aron would help him for the last time, as was contracted by the surly man. He wasn't rid of Harry yet.

Tony cornered Harry in his room whilst he was tending to his birds. There were three insistent knocks at his door that slightly startled the cautious and now partly timid nature Harry possessed. Harry cursed his luck and the war as he went to answer the door. Fully expected Derik to be there to chew him out over something he was in for a surprise to see Tony there, bright as day wearing perfectly tailored clothes that must have cost a fortune.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Harry asked, not at all liking the way the man was leaning on the door jamb as if he owned the place.

"Here to pick you up! Come on, you are going to celebrate with me at the tower."

"Uh…" Harry glanced behind him to look at Fawkes. The bird was preening his feathers and totally ignoring the now very uncomfortable looking young man. '_Oh, I can always rely on you, darn ash pile!'_

"Don't be like that, it will be fun. Let loose and meet some new people. I will even show you some of my suits, and you can meet the other Avengers. I know Barton really, REALLY wants to meet you!"

"I see. Trying to bait me huh!" Harry felt those nerves pool in his belly again. He really wanted to relax and look forward to returning to the comfort and safety of his own home. Staying away from the wards of his park made him feel exposed. There were still Death eaters lingering that were still loyal to the dark lord's ideals. It was a situation Harry always wished to avoid now.

"You bet I am." Tony had no qualms about anything.

"I don't know…" Harry looked to the floor, biting his lip nervously. He had to admit, being near Tony was exciting and the man was friendly and chatted away with an earnest smile on his face; and Harry couldn't deny that meeting the other Avengers in person would be a fabulous honour, even though he has met three already.

"I will allow you to take one of your birds if it would make you feel better-"Tony stated in a sing song voice. This guy knew how to play this game.

Harry took a moment to think it all over. He remembered what Luna said to him before she left. He also remembered the words she spoke to him the time before and the time before that. Always the same. "Get out and meet people you lonely wizard! It's like the war actually took you under its ashen wing to never again look towards the bright light of life again. Birds can only fill a little gap."

Tony was waiting for his answer very patiently. The man was smart and could tell that Harry was thinking his proposal over. He didn't wait long though before Harry gave him an affirmative nod.

"I take Fawkes with me, otherwise I'm a no- show."

"Perfect!" Tony sounded ecstatic.

And that was how Harry found himself seated high up in the penthouse of the Avengers tower feeling like Pettigrew surrounded by Dementors.

"Your bird show was so awesome! How did you train them? How many birds do you have? Do you have any Hawks?"

"Whoa whoa whoa Clint. Give the kid a chance to speak." Tony laughed from his place beside Harry, a Champaign glass currently held within his hand. He took large sips from it.

Clint shot Tony an annoyed look, his blue eyes glaring at the nonchalant man who had his arm extended out to rest on the sofa back, not quite touching Harry. Harry felt its presence but didn't say anything.

"Oh that's rich, you mean like how you make us speechless when you drone on and on about useless stuff that no one else gets." Clint huffed out with an inch of amusement.

"That's totally different, and that stuff isn't useless. Where would you be without me and my technology?"

"Makes me wish I didn't have this hearing aid in when you are around!"

The two carried on with the annoyed banter, making Harry feel really uncomfortable. Luckily he caught Bruce's eye. The purple shirt wearing man gestured for Harry to come over and join him at the bar.

"Hey, where you going Sweetness!" Tony asked after Harry had lifted himself out from his place on the sofa. He gratefully joined Bruce at his side where the man promptly topped up his glass of orange juice.

Luckily Tony had a wide selection of mixers as well as alcohol, so he possessed a wide variety of juices. Unluckily the man didn't have pumpkin juice, although that is expected of a Muggle. Harry had to specially order his from a lovely magical couple who lived in Malibu. Outwardly they owned a Florists and had a steady business. Most of their income came from the magical wares they sold to those few witches and wizards that lived on that stretch of coastline. Harry met them when he wanted to purchase a special type of magical mushroom whose spores cured bird ailments.

"Thanks Bruce." He moved his mouth a little closer to Bruce's ear, "For rescuing me," he whispered.

Bruce chuckled quietly. "No worries. You get used to that sort of chatter around here; it's usually only Tony butting heads with anyone else here who works on a different intellectual field to him. Only thing he lacks is maturity; if only it caught up to his intelligence."

"Awe, you're so mean Brucie! Is this a tear into poor Tony day?" Tony pouted before sipping his drink again. There was only an inch or so at the bottom so he guzzled it down before walking back over to the bar.

Soon as he reached it the shorter man he threw his arm over his shoulders. "I thought we were science bro's." He held his glass out to Bruce.

Bruce picked the Champaign bottle up and poured some into the glass. "Only when we are in the workshop or discussing Avengers based business."

Tony took a sip again. "Hmm," he pondered, "but you are the only one around here that understands the lingo."

"People don't typically talk science as everyday chatter. You, my friend, are the exception."

"Pepper understands me."

"There aren't many like Pepper."

"That's true."

Harry could only stand there and smirk. Tony greatly amused him when he was whining at Bruce, who was both calm and wise. Although Tony was incredibly intelligent and talented he possessed the free spirit of a teenager, which made his personality both vexing and fresh. The man was a gigantic juxtaposition; so adult in his mannerisms and ways, but childlike in his obsessions.

Harry panned his eyes elsewhere and noticed Fawkes had settled himself upon Clint's knee. They were watching each other intensely.

Ruby eyes stared on lockdown into Grey; both watching without sparing any type of muscle movement. Harry moved closer silently. Once he walked closer he noticed the apparent awe plastered over the archers face as if it were a fog.

"You should visit my park," Clint was jostled suddenly, some of his drink flying out of the glass as he looked at Harry, "if you enjoy the company of birds, it may be well worthwhile. I would even give you a personal tour!" Harry smiled shyly.

At first Clint didn't say a thing, even when Fawkes returned to Harry's arm, but then a grin lit up his face. "That would be awesome Bro!"

"Hey, no fair! Don't I get a personal tour too?" Harry turned to see a pouting Tony.

Being the kind soul he was Harry could hardly have refused. "Of course, you have been nothing but kind to me Tony. Although…" Harry dredged up some of his famous mischievousness that he inherited from his father, "I can't promise the birds will be as nice to you as they will be to Clint."

The billionaires face visibly paled for a second before he brought the glass to his lips and took a swig. "I will remind you that Lily was a very accommodating, even though she was a bird. I think they will know class when they see it."

"Birds don't distinguish between those that don't and those that do have money. And class? I honestly have seen a lot class and they are a right bunch of snobbish prats. You don't fit into the snobbish prat category, so therefore you don't have class."

"Way to bend words, and I do so have class; have you seen the artwork I can afford, the drink brands I buy and the furniture I relax on?"

"Money and manners are two different things. I have read some of the things about you in the magazines and papers and they are not that flattering. Tell me, how much of that is really made up of false accusations and lies?"

The mood within the room suddenly took a strange turn. Harry sounded a little worked up now; Fawkes was trilling, trying to calm the young man down a little.

"The media usually blows everything out of proportion, but some of it is true. The parties and women? All true but now in the past. That stuff about 'The merchant of death,' regrettably also true." Tony either didn't recognise the tension Harry was exuding or he chose to ignore it. Bruce presumed it was the latter.

Luckily everything cleared away like frost in the sun when Thor flew onto the landing deck outside. It wasn't that he made any noise, it was the fact he was wearing full armour and a dark red cape which flew in the night wind.

Harry marvelled at his entrance, spying the hammer known as Mjolnir firmly grasped within his hand, his face a little grim.

"What's up big guy?" Tony called out instead of a hello.

"Loki!" Was his simple answer. Harry heard Clint groan out loud.

"After the trouble that Malekith spawned I believed Loki to have died within Svartalfheim, although now there are signs that he survived. Little things picked up here and there that attributed to Loki's mannerisms from the past, and the fact he is a talented liesmith and an actor to back up his mechanisations. I believe he came to Midgard using one of his secret passages."

There was silence all around; even Tony was silent. Harry stood there in awkward silence, waiting for someone to start talking.

"So that 'bag of cats' is on the move again, GREAT! That's all we need!" Clint called out with slight hysteria. Thor threw a deep, thunderous scowl at the archer.

"Celebrations ruined," Tony muttered dejectedly. "Don't tell S.H.I.E.L.D yet otherwise I'll get Agent making a house call anytime from now until tomorrow and I really don't want to speak to Eyepatch." He mostly said this to Clint.

"Can't agree with you there!" Clint placed his glass onto the table and then sprung up to his feet with practiced ease. "I'm not gonna' leave this case to fester until it is too late!" he made his way across the floor before saying "Oh and Harry, I will be sure to drop in sometime!" With that he left through the elevator.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," Tell me to the second that Agent begins to override your directions!"

"Certainly sir!" The AI that shocked Harry the first time he heard it said in his polite voice. "May I suggest simply allowing Agent Coulson entrance into the tower?"

"No way, that takes the fun out of it." There it was; big kid playing games. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tony, it's kind of late now, is it alright if I return back to the hotel? I still need to pack and I'm getting quite tired."

"Aww, look at that Point Break, you broke up my after party!" Tony pointed an accusing finger at the blonde man.

"I do apologise man of Iron, but this matter is too important to ignore. Loki has free reign, and he could be anywhere."

"I know that. Had to happen right after the expo. It was going so smoothly too." Tony then finally addressed Harry. "Sure thing, I will come home and visit as soon as you settle in. I live really close after all. You should come to my newly built Malibu home. Maybe then you will finally meet Pepper."

"That would be good," Harry smiled, "Thank you Tony.

Harry then promptly said goodbye to Tony, Bruce and Thor before reigning in Fawkes who had watched the proceedings with a curious glint in his eyes, and left the tower.

Luckily the street was now mostly clear of people. It was after 12, so the only folks still out were late night revellers and drinkers who staggered through the warm city centre in skimpy clothes. A few tried to holler at Harry for carrying Fawkes, but other than that the journey back was uneventful.

As soon as Harry entered his dark room he was greeted by the night owls. Lily and Colin hooted in happiness when they saw him bustle in, tired and with a slumped posture.

"Hey guys, did you all behave?" Harry knew the Owls would be active, but Sirius and Buckbeak would both be deeply asleep. He saw their still silhouettes in the dim light, both totally relaxed even with the noise of the night coming from outside. Buckbeak had his head tucked under one wing.

Harry wouldn't disturb them so he quietly got changed and fell into bed. He set his phone alarm for six in the morning (only five hours or so away) and promptly fell asleep. He even ignored Colin playing around on top of the covers, ruffling his feathers and trying to get attention by making rasping noises.

* * *

><p>Through the shady gloom of the night, a large bird of striking black glided on the rising currents of warm city air. It had flown far through both dusty terrain and cityscapes in order to find peaceful solace. The feathers, even though where as black as Onyx and shiny like freshly burnished gold, were ruffled in some places with a few tail feathers losing their place from their once tidy alignment.<p>

The bird shrieked weakly in pain, its hooked beak hanging open due to its sluggish movements;panting. Piercing emerald eyes began to close against its will. The glittering gold light from skyscraper windows that reflected off the surface of its eyes were becoming obscured by its eyelid as it fluttered, trying to stay open.

It couldn't go any further; the bird started to descend. Its wings fanning out and causing it to change its direction so that it could angle its body towards the tree-line. It glided towards the branches, expending as little energy as possible. Its aim was one of the taller trees it could see on the edge of a large park.

Luckily the bird found a safe and secure branch to land on, its breast heaving out gasps of air as soon as its talons bit the bark.

The bird ignored the sounds of the city, with its boisterous night-life, drunken shouts, police sirens and the rush of late night traffic.

The bird ignored everything, even that irksome pang of pain, where blood ran down from somewhere beneath its chest feathers and clogged up its beautiful obsidian feathers with crimson liquid life.

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than some of the others, it took me ages to get round to typing. This is more of an interlude before the next section of the story. I hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Severus

**hey guys, I do apologise for late posts. I had a major deadline for uni last week and I got to that point where I didnt want to do jack. I apologise for any mistakes. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"If that isn't the most welcoming sight I have had the pleasure of seeing for the whole week. Hello~ peace and quiet!" Harry celebrated as he pulled into the driveway to his California home, his hands tapping the steering wheel in a vigorous boogie.<p>

He could hear his birds chirping their shrill cries from the back. Wings were flapping and beaks clacking as they sensed their master's pleasure at their homecoming.

Harry smiled as he turned off the ignition and pulled the handbrake into park. He looked back to see five pairs of eyes watching him. "Welcome home guys."

They all screeched back to Harry, all except for one dark mass near the back of the vehicle, whom was looking away. Harry sighed, wondering how the new addition to the family was going to behave.

The black bird, whose feathers were even darker than Sirius's, was silent and barely moved. The bird was covered in a blackout blanket to keep him calm for the duration of the journey.

"You guys know what to do. I need to tend to our new friend first." Harry shut the door and made his way to the back. Once he opened up the birds all made their exit, returning to their respective homes around the park. The only one to remain was Fawkes, who watched the bird with a suspicious eye.

"You don't have to look like that ash- brain. Do you judge every new-comer like this?" Harry reached for the bird slowly. When he got almost close enough to touch, the bird started to flap his wings in earnest, screeching at Harry angrily.

"Whoa there Severus, everything is cool. We have just made it back home. I'm positive you will be comfortable here so please calm down. No one will harm you here." Harry named the sometimes calm, sometimes aggravated bird after the potions master. It was fitting, for the bird was quiet and only moved or made sounds when it was necessary. When he did move, it was achieved with a mysterious grace that left Harry staring in awe.

"Come here mate, I will look after you." Harry held his arm out, beckoning the bird that was no longer covered by the drape. His arm was scrutinised by the most unusual eyes he had ever seen in a bird.

Harry has seen birds with an emerald stare, but none of them were as deep and expressive as these eyes. Harry was so mesmerised he had to check to see if the bird was an Animagus. He used the spell he learnt off his godfather, but it came up negative.

The bird appeared to sigh; Harry watched the creature with acute concentration, not expecting a bird to possess so many human emotions and gestures. It was a little unnerving if he was to be honest with himself. The newly dubbed Severus clambered onto Harry's outstretched arm with amazing grace. The bird now appeared to be calm.

When Harry found the bird, he was bleeding all over the pavement. The poor thing was exhausted and was also surrounded by excited New Yorkers who had closed in far too close for comfort and only managed to achieve aggravating the bird further.

"_Hey, give the guy some air, you are just scaring him!" Harry shouted over the group of people, who all turned and stared at the young man with long black hair and shimmering green eyes that held a mixture of anger and concern._

_Luckily the spectators had the sense to move out of the way as Harry barged his way through. It was bad when he saw crimson droplets splattered over the concrete slabs. The bird was weak and panting. The blood it had lost could have been life threatening._

_Harry removed his t shirt, paying no mind to the fact he had nothing else on underneath (it was the middle of summer) and draped it over the exhausted bird. The bird only began to flap his wings when Harry placed the blackout drape over it. Thank Merlin his top was a dark colour._

_Harry picked the bird up, ignoring the muttering from the surrounding people. _

"_Do you know what you are doing?" One lady asked with a cynical air._

"_Of course I do!" Harry snapped back. Time was short if he wanted to save the birds life._

_Harry made his way back to the hotel room, ignoring the indignant spluttering of the woman as she shouted after Harry and calling him 'a rude bastard.'_

_He had seen the commotion from the window and used a charm to extend his sight. He saw the bird on the ground, having fallen out of the tree as there were feathers scattered around. He told his birds to behave and ran down, mid- packing._

_As soon as the boy and bird entered the room, Harry pulled his wand out of the Mokeskin bag. He placed the bird onto the bed gently so as not to jar the bird further. He would simply 'Scuorgify' the bed sheets afterwards._

_His birds suddenly surrounded Harry, curious as to what was underneath his t shirt. Colin hopped closer and Harry had to hold his hand out to ask Colin to stay back. He blinked in confusion, but luckily the owl obliged._

"_Now, let's see these wounds-" Harry removed the top tentatively, not expecting the bird to shriek once light filtered into its eyes and extend his wings, trying to bat Harry's hands away. Suddenly there were sharp talons digging into Harry's arm, cutting down deeply, leaving jagged slashes in the wake of the razor sharp claws._

_Fawkes shrieked in anger, his feathers flickering with flames and causing the newcomer to stare incredulously. Fawkes trilled hauntingly; a warning that if he hurt Harry again then the Phoenix would end him._

_Harry's teeth clenched together in pain. He held his arm for a moment in pain before he sprang back into action. _

"_Accio Dittany!" The small brown bottle flew out from the knapsack he kept on his utility belt, which he caught in his uninjured hand._

_Harry acted quickly, and tried to send the bird to sleep with a simple charm that he used to hypnotise birds and then send them off to sleep. It wouldn't work._

"_Why don't you sleep~" curt words spouted from the boy who was in pain, although took no heed of the blood dripping onto the floor. This bird was more important._

_The bird gave him a no nonsense stare, as If he wasn't at all impressed with what Harry was saying. _

"_Obviously not strong enough. I don't have time to brew a sleeping draught! We will have to make do!" _

_Harry grasped the bird around the juncture of his wings, causing the bird to scream in anger. Although with how much blood he lost and how fatigued he now was he couldn't dislodge the wizard's hands._

_Very carefully and with practiced hands, Harry brushed the feathers away slightly to reveal the painful looking wound. Harry assessed the wound, not noticing that the bird calmed down when he caught on that Harry was not going to hurt him._

"_Damn, it's a bullet wound!" Harry seethed, anger directed at the terrible asshole who shot such a beautiful and majestic creature such as this. "The bullet is still in there. Fawkes, can you go into the med bag and collect the tweezers. I don't want to injure this feller any more by summoning the bullet out."_

_Fawkes trilled in compliance and glided over to the bedside table where Harry left his utility belt. Fawkes was swift and found the aforementioned tweezers._

_Thank you Fawkes." Harry took the tweezers from Fawkes's beak and then returned his attentions onto the great black hawk, which Harry had now identified as gently as he could, Harry used the tweezers to pull the bullet away from crimson flesh. The bird didn't move; it was as if it knew it would cause more damage by moving frantically because of the pain. _

_Triumph in his eyes, Harry dropped the bullet onto the bed spread. Immediately Harry reached for the Dittany._

_Harry pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, spitting the cork onto the floor. He allowed a couple of drops to fall from the lip of the bottle and onto the wound. _

_Harry waited for a second, but noticed that the potion wasn't working. "It's not working!" Harry muttered, perplexed. "Why won't it work?" Harry felt the upset rising within him. He didn't understand why the Dittany, which was a really excellent brand of the stuff, refused to work on this hawk. It was a mystery. Already the bird was impervious to the charm he used and now a potion had no effect._

_Harry turned his head to see a red head hovering over the black chest of the great black hawk. Harry watched as Fawkes relinquished some of his precious tears, which fell onto the wound._

_Harry watched with relief as the wound began to heal back up, the skin and flesh merging back together. _

_Once done, Harry let the poor bird go. The bird hopped away, giving Harry a fierce stare with pointed green eyes._

"_What a relief." Harry gave Fawkes an adoring and grateful scratch over his crest. "Thank you old friend."_

_Fawkes crooned under his master's touch. The great red bird was feeling particularly puffed up after aiding Harry, knowing full and well he will receive a treat for his efforts. Fawkes would do anything for Harry, even heal this suspicious newcomer. Fawkes knew the bird wasn't a bird at all, and that the creature could use powerful magic. _

_A human wizard just wasn't sensitive enough to sense or even suspect strange magic._

"_Can you watch him while I clean up and finish the packing?" Harry requested distractedly as he left the bed, not really expecting Fawkes to ignore the request, he was just expected to comply at this time. Harry began to finish up his other small jobs before leaving. _

_Fawkes watched the bird silently and intensely._

Harry unlocked the front door and entered his home for the first time in a week. Immediately a sense of familiarity and comfort washed over him. He felt good just being in his own personal environment, even if he did enjoy leaving the place for a week. New York was a fabulous experience and Harry was grateful for it.

Severus now sat upon his shoulder, not watching where they were headed, but rather he watched Harry. The bird handler didn't notice, but the Phoenix did. Fawkes perched on the banister of the staircase, watching Severus closely, observing. Severus turned his head towards the red bird when he noticed Fawkes watching him.

Fawkes glided into the kitchen, where Harry allowed Severus to adjourn to one of the perched set up on the edge the kitchen. Harry's kitchen resembled a wood in some parts. There were plants and small trees fringing the entrance to the conjoined dining room. All of the perches were situated away from appliances and furniture as a precaution. He only allowed birds inside that were toilet trained.

Harry left the kitchen to retrieve his suitcase, which he levitated into his living room.

Severus watched from his place on the perch, scrutinising the odd young man who hummed to himself as he worked.

Suddenly he reappeared in the kitchen again, placing his utility belt and bags down onto the table near Severus, "I have to attend to the park and speak to Moody. I don't trust the youngsters to have left the old ones alone even for a moment."

Severus watched Harry as he turned around, the park and his other birds on his mind. Severus, not wanting to be left alone with the Phoenix who did nothing else except scrutinise him, flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry started for a moment until he realised he was carrying a bird of black instead of red. He smiled.

Soon after, about two seconds in fact, Fawkes landed on his other shoulder, not wanting to leave his young master alone with the newcomer.

Harry walked over to a bookshelf situated near the back of his house, next to a wide patio facing the extent of his bird park. It was charmed so that he could look out, but no one could look in.

He had a wide garden with its own colony of garden gnomes, who spent their day climbing amongst the Dirigible plums that Luna planted years ago. They also lived below the ground like moles and came up into the rose beds to bask in the sunlight. Harry had to charm the garden and greenhouse that held his potion ingredients so that the gnomes didn't disturb the bulbs and vicious plants. Harry didn't want any more gnomes getting into fights with a tentacula again.

Harry opened his patio doors with the key sat behind a fire whisky bottle that had been aging for over three hundred years (A gift from Kingsley when he left the Auror division soon after his 18th birthday. He stayed with the Aurors for the record shortest time; three months).

The dark haired boy pushed the door to the side and stepped out into the glorious sunshine. Immediately, Harry felt a ball of fluff flap in his face in greeting.

"It's good to see you too Fred," Harry had to spit a feathers out of his mouth. Severus did not look at all pleased to see the burrowing owl flapping close by. It even had the audacity to perch rather close to Harry, on his arm near his elbow. The creature had the guts to continue flapping his wings in close quarters to the now irate bird.

Severus extended one wing, and bonked Fred hard on the head, causing the bird to tip. Fred took off and landed in a nearby tree with a scowling face. Harry laughed, "I guess that teaches you to contain your excitement around strangers."

Yes, harry was glad to be home.

* * *

><p>Harry relaxed in the evening, with his feet up on a footstall, lounging in his sofa and watching a nature documentary about South Africa. Harry relaxed when listening to David Attenborough's British accent. It was strange when he lived amongst the American people, whose accents were so very different from the Brits. Harry hadn't really picked up the American accent; although he was glad to retain the accent of his British heritage. It was a reminder of the home he sometimes missed.<p>

He had spent the remainder of the day greeting his birds, conversing with Moody who seriously was Moody after watching young and annoying birds for so long on his own. Buckbeak had been returned to his majestic, Hippogriff form and had been bathed and brushed down, much to his delight. The birds of his park were greeted and returned to their respective corners and also fed. Harry was pleased to note that one of his assistants had kept the birds happily fed.

Harry had returned around seven at night where he promptly had a shower before eating a quick mock-up of egg and chips because he couldn't be bothered to make much else.

Harry was beginning to doze off, forgetting that he was going to unpack. He was lightly snoozing, feeling tranquillity wash over him as he allowed the warmth and comfort of his home to take him away to a good place when it was disrupted by the sound of his phone going off.

Harry awoke with a start when he heard the ringtone, his eyes snapping open to look about for a second. He had left his phone on the table off to the side. It was the only item he took out of his bag as he texted Luna about his time at the expo. She would ring him back when she had time; then they would go over details about each other's adventures.

Harry was expecting the dreamy eyed lady's name to pop up on the caller ID, but Harry was in for a surprise to see a number not in his contact list.

Harry picked the phone up with only a slight feeling of hesitation, leering at the number whose identity he didn't know.

He pressed the green phone icon and pressed it to his ear, "Hello."

"Ah hey, I was wondering when you would pick the phone up. Seriously, I was beginning to wonder how long you would keep me hanging here on the other end."

"Is that you Tony," Harry spoke out incredulously, "how in Merlin's beard did you get my number?"

"Kid, I'm Tony Stark! I can achieve anything I want to achieve with a click of my fingers. It's a magic I'm gifted with; everything I wish can come true."

"Oh yeah, since when do you know what is magic and what isn't? Also, most people won't appreciate their personal details being hacked into and discovered. I have a business phone you could have called, not my own personal phone."

"I don't like to beat around the bush, I wanted to get straight through to you, and this was the easiest method." Harry could imagine Tony waving his arms around theatrically whilst he spoke. It brought a grin to his face.

"What do you want Tony?" Harry sighed into the receiver.

"Who says I want something? I simply want to hear your gorgeous voice whilst I tinker away on my armour here."

"You are tinkering with armour now? It must be what? Early hours of the morning over there. Are you a vampire or something?" Harry pinched his nose, not understanding how anyone could stay up so late into the night. Harry was a person who valued sleep. He didn't like to work or do anything after a certain time.

Harry heard the man chuckling on the other end, as well as the metallic sound of clanking metal. "I can do other stuff as well as tinkering far into the dawn of the next day."

"I don't think what you are implying is a good thing, unfortunately for you I want to get to sleep, so I will just…"

"No no, don't go Mockingbird!" Tony sounded slightly desperate for a second then. "I wanted to check and see how you were."

"That's rather kind of you. I am absolutely spiffing!"

"I love your British sounding word jargons. Speak to me again!"

"Everything sounds flirtatious to you doesn't it?" Harry sat back down in his armchair. He could feel the eyes of Fawkes and Severus watching him from across the room.

"There are many people who don't sound good to my ears. Eyepatch, Spangles, Pepper on a bad day, to list a few."

Harry didn't ask who Eyepatch and Spangles were, but he had heard of Pepper from Thor, who spoke of her in high regard as a strong and hard- working woman who had the power to manage the very high maintenance Tony Stark as well as his multimillion dollar company.

"Oh that must be so hard for you?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"It is!" Tony almost shouted down the phone, sounding all dramatic as if he were rehearsing for a pantomime. "Being one of earths mightiest Hero's means I have to deal with trying people almost on a daily basis."

Harry understood. He himself had encountered many trying people during his school days.

"Being a Hero sounds like hard work!" The bird handler spoke as if he was a novice to the whole understanding a hero thing. Tony would never know about Harry being a bit of a Hero, even though he didn't like that label.

"Oh yes, but it does have its perks. Not only am I famous for being one of the greatest inventors in history I am also the Hero known as Iron Man, the Invincible Iron Man!" Tony reiterated.

"All this news is new to me!" Harry put on a naïve tone, as if he never heard that statement before.

"Cheeky bird, mind I don't push you off your high perch darling!" Harry then heard the man make a slight hurt tone on the other end.

"What was that?"

"Just prodded myself with this doohicky. Nothing much!"

"I think I am becoming a distraction. Anyway I want to go to sleep now."

"Okay then. Remember to save this number onto your phone, otherwise I will ring you non-stop and annoy the hell out of you, Dickey- bird."

"I will deign to remember. Also, GO TO SLEEP!" Harry jokingly shouted down the receiver again.

Tony laughed before they both hung up. Harry smiled as he pressed the red phone icon. He remembered to save Tony's number before he made his way to bed. All the while a pair of fierce green eyes followed his progress in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I have read quite a few Avengers fanfictions, and I have noticed how difficult it is to grasp the way Tony actually speaks. Some people seem to forget that he inserts a lot of nicknames onto both people and objects. He has a smart mouth, so often he throws out analogies, impulsive and sometimes disrespectful comments, and is flirtatious by nature. Even his sarcasm can sound patronising and flirty. I hope I can do him justice, but still, I'm not 100% I do. I will just have fun and roll with it.<strong>


End file.
